Chapter Number Three: Big Busniesses Don't Die.
Jude McLean, the host of Total Drama Elements, was sitting on a directors chair in front of the forest. He was looking at the playing field, observing it's beauty. "Oh, hey there!" he said after being startled by the camera. "Well, I'm guessing you're here for a recap of the last episode." he said. He coughed, then took a deep breath. "Last time on the show known as Total Drama Elements, our teenagers had some summer fun by jumping in the lake. First challenge was a wavepool finding a certain idol. William R. sucked at the challenge, and failed, due to being light and having no physical power whatsoever." "I heard that!" yelled William R. Jude shruged. "Then we tried to fill some pots and pans to get a flag up. Rabid Dogs won the second challenge, and finally, a boat race. The boat race was awesome, dude, with paintball shootings, Devon being the idiot he is, and some alliances were made. In the end, them Dogs sent Kylee away for the summer. Who will go next? Will I put them through an even more dangerous challenge? And will William R. ever gain some muscle? Find out after the theme song on... Total... Drama... Elements!" (The theme song runs) After the theme song, the camera showed the girls of the Insane Cats in there cabin. "Hey, girls, call me crazy for this, but I think we need to stick together more." said Caty, who was lying on her bed. "I mean, we are a family." The girls looked at her. "No, we are not a family. We are a team. And no matter what, we shall stay together. Otherwise those dudes are going to eliminate us." "Rock on, man." said Sandy. Ilex shruged. "Yeah, sure, lovely." she faked. In the confessional, she says, "My plan is to get all the boys on my side. Then, once the four other girls are eliminated, I'll create drama within the boys, and then when we have to vote, they'll all be voting for each other." Ilex walked outside, and saw Miguel kicking a soccer ball around. "Perfect!" she said. She walked up to him. She then started fake crying. She hugged him for support. "What be wrong, spandex?" asked Miguel. Ilex sniffed. "Oh nothing. It's just that... well... the girls in the Insane Cats are just so mean. They like, bully me. I don't think I can take it anymore." she said. "Mainly that girl Caty. She acts happy, but is really a super mastermind and liar." Miguel rolled his eyes. "I understand." said Miguel. Ilex sniffed some more. "And I was just thinking, for a friend, can you maybe... just vote her tonight?" she said. "I never thought she was like that. Yeah, sure bro." he said. "I got brother zoned, what the heck?" said Ilex in the confessional. Back outside, she continued her act. "Thanks, Pedro." she said. Miguel looked confused. "It's... Miguel..." he said. "I was just... umm... messing with you, like how you call me 'spandex'." she said. "But your name is Spandex, correct?" asked Miguel. Ilex facepalmed. "Yes, my name is Spandex." she said, walking away from her new friend "Pedro". The camera went to the men of Insane Cats, with the exception of Miguel, on the lake. They were in canoes, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Why can't we just have talk in cabins?" Keyonte asked, with his usual improper grammar. "Because if we do, the women could hear us. And I don't want them to hear about this." said Bryce. "Now, as the men, we're going to be targeted by the women. And thus, I suggest we stay together." Floyd toke another bite of his sandwich. "Well, I've seen these shows before, and it usually ends up with the alliance leader betraying the members. How do we know you won't betray us?" he asks. "Because," said Bryce. "I'm not the villain. Ilex and Miguel are." he said, although accidently saying Miguel, thinking he's a villain when he isn't. "I mean, Miguel is the only one not here. He's with the girls, or with Rabid Dogs. I say we kick him out first tonight." "I dunno. I mean, he's athletic and all. He could easily help us win challenges." William R. suggested. "And do we want that risk? If we wait, we may not get him in time, and then he'll dominate challenges and make it all the way to the final three jury vote. Then we're screwed." said Bryce. Keyonte butted in. "Doesn't mean he'll win." Bryce disagreed. "I disagree. He's popular, smart, funny, athletic, the list goes on." "Deal!" Floyd, Keyonte and William R. said at the same time in unision. The camera went to the Brooklyn running in the woods. "Where is that stupid idol?" she asked herself. She then looked under some leaves, and found the Insane Cats idol. "Oh, this gives me an idea." she said walking away with an evil grin on her face. The camera went to Mordecai and Jake, sharpening some wooden sticks to hunt animals for food. "Dude, I'm like, totally starving." said Mordecai. He looked at the wooden sticks they had. "I'm going to hunt for something. I learned how to hunt in this video game on the Zii!" Jake looked around. "Good look. There's barely anything around here. In the meantime, I'm going to get my stuff from the cabin. In the confessional, Jake is shown. "Sooner or later, those cabins are probably gonna be taken away. And I want to be prepared. I'm making a little survival thing with Mordecai. My bed is a hammock made of tall grass. Pretty comfy." The camera showed Nelson swimming underwater in a stream. In the confessional, he says, "I'm looking for the Idol, man. I've been looking all day and night." Back in the stream, Nelson saw Ariel on the land eating tree bark. "What the *beep* is he doing?" Nelson asked to himself. Nelson went back in the water, still disgusted by Ariel. Camera went to Carissa, who walked up to Jake. "Hey, Jake?" asked Carissa. "I need to talk to you alone." she said. She pulled Jake up and they walked in the woods. "So... how are you doing?" asked Jake. "Good, good." Carissa responded. "Listen honey, I have some sad news. See, I kinda have a boyfriend at home. And... well... I'm loyal to him." Jake looked at her. "Are you saying...?" "Yes. I'm sorry, but me and him are married, actually. I'm sorry, Jake." she said. Jake looked down. "Oh. Well, we can still, like, talk and stuff, right?" he asked. "Of course." she said. Carissa then appeared in the confessional. "Truth is, I don't have a boyfriend. And I'm certainly not married. But I'm not looking for any relationship here. In all honesty, I want someone who I would be able to see everyday. But me and Jake live in different towns. I go to this school called Bronx High School of Science, and he goes... where he goes." Jake, in the confessional, says, "I totally understand her. Plus, after the game, we wouldn't be able to see each other. I go to James High School, and she lives in New York. I live in Orlando, and she ain't near me. However, another thing is, girls are way too complicated for me. Enough said." Outside, a microphone was heard. Jude McLean started speaking in it. "Good morning campers. You may report to the diner hall for some breakfast, along with a side of today's challenge." The contestants were seen inside the cafeteria. They weren't enjoying the breakfast served, which was a pile of gray slop. "Broseph, what is this?" Abby asked. "It's breakfast. Got it about three weeks ago." said Jude. Ilex sqealed. "Can I get something, not disgusting?" she asked. Samson walked over. "Oh, excuse me." he said. He put a rotten cherry on top of her food. He then flipped her food over on the table. "Enjoy." "I'm sorry I asked." Ilex said to herself. Jude walked in front of everyone. "Guys, I have good news and even better news. Good news, I'm getting about twenty thousand dollars today!" "Congrats, no one cares." said Carissa. "Just how exactly are you getting this money?" Phoebe asked. Jude laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm selling the cabins." he responded. "WHAT!?" everyone asked at the same time. "That's right. I'm selling the cabins. All of your stuff will be brought properly and carefully to where your cabins used to be. Carefully they will be brought." he said. The scene cuts to two interns on a helicopter, flying. One was in the cabin. The cabin was being held in the air thousands of feet in the air. "What do we do with this luggage and clothes, sir?" asked the intern in the cabin. "Let's drop it!" said the responding intern, laughing. The intern in the cabin shruged, and threw everything but the beds out out from thousands of feet. The camera went back to Jude and the contestants. "Safely." he confirmed. "Anyway, who's ready for the second challenge of the season?" he asked. No one responded. "Taken by the large amount of people wanting to hear it, I will announce the challenge." Jude began. "Todays challenge requires some physical activity, and some mental. We're gonna be going on a hunt." "Yes!" Keyonte yelled happily. "We're killing animals?" asked Sandy. "Like, that's so wrong, man." Jude laughed pulled out a cage. "No, not killing. We were going to do that, but the courts wouldn't let us do that. We're going to cage six animals. Three for each team." "What animals are we hunting?" an excited Ariel excited. "Your mascots!" said Jude. "The Rabid Dogs must find three rabid dogs, and Insane Cats must find three insane cats! You all will get a blowdart gun. Each gun is equipped with three shots, so that's thirty shots for cats, and twenty seven for dogs." Mordecai looked around. "How is that fair? We have nine hunters, they have ten." Jude just shruged Mordecais question off. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have lost the challenge last time. Now, come and get a blowdart gun and start hunting!" said Jude. All the others got there guns and head out. The camera went to Jake and Mordecai, who were in there area with there clean stuff. Jake had a backpack made of grass on him. "Rabid... rabid. Well, we better watch out for these dogs. I say we stay close together, anything could happen." said Jake. Mordecai agreed. They set off into the lake to hide in the water. Camera went Annie, Bryce and William R. all hunting. Annie was looking at Bryce's butt, while Bryce was hiding behind a bush. "The prey is always sneaky, be aware." said Bryce. They then saw a cat licking itself in the distance. William R. got in front of the two. "I got this." he said. He then shot his gun, but it ended up hitting a bear. The cat noticed the trio, and it chased them. "Let's get out of here!" Annie yelled. The three of them ran out of there, with the cat still chasing them. Camera showed Ariel in a tree. He was aiming at a dog. The dog was sleeping, but with it hearing anything. Ariel scooted over on his branch. "I wonder if I'm more rabid than the dog." he said. Ariel then aimed at the dogs butt, but the the branch broke and Ariel fell out of the tree. The dog growled and started barking. Soon enough, it stopped. Ariel shot it in the eye. "Yeah, screw you nature! Woohoo! Now, let's go give this back to Jude." said Ariel. Ariel climbed up the tree with the dog on his shoulders. Ariel swung on a vine into an unknown place. The camera went to Keyonte, who was on a rock, waiting for a cat. In the confessional, Keyonte says, "I have a lot of practice. Probably from shooting cats with a rifle in my neighborhood." Keyonte got up and saw cat tracks in the dirt. "Come here, kitty kitty." he said in a calm voice. He then heard the cat meowing. Keyonte went closer, and blew his gun. Sadly, the cat ran. The dart lay in a tree. Keyonte walked away, mad. Camera went to Carissa, who was making holes in the ground with her hands. She covered the holes with leaves. Jake and Mordecai passed her. Jake, however, started looking at her butt. With this, he fell into one of the holes. "Help! I'm stuck." he said. In the confessional, Mordecai was shown in the confessional. He said, "You don't say?" Back outside, Carissa ran to the hole. "Stay down there, Jake. This lame challenge should be done soon, then we'll get a ladder, ok?" Jake sighed. "Fine." he said. Mordecai yelled, "And, besides, your shooting kinda stinks anyway." Mordecai said truthfully. "Hey! My shooting is perfectly fine, thank you very much 'Mordecool'." Jake rebutted. Jake then shot his gun, and it shot up and landed straight down on Jake. Jake passed out because of it. "Glad it didn't hit me. I don't know what he would've done if I wasn't awake in there." Carissa said. The camera showed Ilex and Miguel on a tree branch. Ilex was sleeping, while Miguel was keeping watch for any cats lying around. Miguel then started trying to swat a fly. He tried to get in several places. Soon enough, the fly landed right on Ilex's breasts. Miguel hit the fly again while it was on her breasts. He killed the fly, but Ilex fell out of the tree as she awoke from her nap. "What the heck are you doing!?!?!?" she yelled with rage. "I was trying to kill a fly and... you know. It landed on your ra- boobs." Miguel responded. Ilex stared at him, then shot her blowdart gun straight in his ear. Miguel then fell out of the tree. Ilex kicked him in his face, then took his wallet, took a twenty dollar bill out, and walked away. The camera showed Devon, who was drinking on a rock. He then saw a dog, walking by, although it looked cute, soft and like it couldn't harm a fly. Devon ignored it, and continued to drink his beer. Camera went to Caty, Phoebe and Sandy. They were in a swamp. "Since when did we get here? One minute we're in a cave, and now we're in this sticky yucky swamp." said Caty. "Although this green looks great on me. Phoebe wrote some notes on her notepad. "This is a swamp." she confirms. Sandy looks at her. "It must've taken a true genius to figure that out." Phoebe rolled her eyes, only to see an alligator come out of the mud stuff. All three girls hung onto the vines. "An alligator!" Caty screamed loudly. She kept screaming in a high pitched voice, until the camera went to Nelson, who was actually wrestling with a rabid dog. The dog was clawing his face, while Nelson was trying to get off him. Nelson was bleeding on his face. Nelson soon got up, and shot the dog. The dog died and it was lay on the ground. "What a crappy challenge." Nelson said, picking the dog up on his shoulders. Nelson, still having blood on his face, started walking with the dog. He then found Jude sitting on a chair, enjoying a sandwich and a cup of iced tea. Ariel was chewing his dog he shot ear. Nelson ran up to Jude. "And, with that, what's the score?" Nelson asked, literally dropping the dog and its blood going everywhere. Jude looked at a clipboard. "It's two for you lucky dogs, and zero for the sucky cats." Nelson shook his head in happiness. "Good. Now, can I stop since I got one already?" "Sure. Do whatever you want, I could care less." said Jude. "Sandwiches are on that table, along with food, if you want some." Caty, Phoebe and Sandy came out, running while all dirty. "Judith, we saw a bunch of scary monsters! And I pee my pants. And Phoebe won't shut up." Caty screamed in terror. Phoebe looked at her. "Science could kick you out of here." she mumbled to herself. The three went to get food. Jude however, threw a knife at the turker on the table. "No no. That's winner food." Jude said, getting up. "Do you guys have a cat?" he asked. Caty pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Will this cover it?" she said. Jude took the ten dollar bill, put it in his wallet, and still pushed them away from the food. "No. This is my food. No animal, no food." The three girls went back to the forest. Jude then got on the loudspeaker. "By the way, in case I didn't mention this, the people who bring an animal back, whether there team loses or wins, gets a free buffet. We have steak, chicken, salad, fish, beef, and more. So, yeah. Jude out!" All of a sudden, Annie, Bryce and William R. came in carrying a cat. "Meow mix is here!" William R. said, coughing and panting. He fell on the ground face first. Jude took the cat and threw it to the side. "Congratulations. You can enjoy some food over there while we wait, if ya want." he said, chewing on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "What's the score?" Annie asked while looking at the food table. Jude swallowed. "Well, with this cat, it's one for you guys, and two for your other team. You guys can technically still go hunting, if you want, I suppose." he offered. Bryce then ran into the woods with nothing else to say. In the confessional, Bryce is shown with his blowdart gun. "Yup, not trying to actually help. Right now, I want to find that idol," Outside, Bryce started looking under some leaves, and then in the water. Brooklyn kicked him into the water. "What was that for, barbie?" Bryce asked, getting out. Brooklyn laughed. "I think I may have what you're looking for," she said, showing the Insane Cats idol. "Found it earlier." Bryce looked at it. "What's it gonna take me to get it into my hands?" Brooklyn looked around. "Lemme borrow more bullets. I only have one and I haven't caught anything yet. Give me two more." she said. Bryce took his gun, took two darts out, and handed them over to Brooklyn. "Now give me the dang idol." he said. Brooklyn tossed the idol. "We have a deal, my friend." she said. She ran off with the bullets, and Bryce ran off with his idol. "Plan is complete." he said. The camera showed Abby sitting on a rock. "This is so hopeless. Like seriously. Who the heck makes these challenges?" she asked aloud. The camera went to some interns at a table outside. "Let's, like, make them hunt thereselves and that crazy crap, man." said a male intern with a Chicago Bulls shirt on. "Nah, we should make them hunt animals. With blowdart guns. That'd look funny, with there mouths on it and stuff, since they're dirty." said another intern with what looked like a trenchcoat on. "Yeah!" they all cheered at once. Jude was seen in the confessional. "I should hire those interns, I don't think they're doing there job correctly. I asked for a soda today, and the worthless intern brought it flat. Like, seriously, what the heck?" Abby was seen on her rock again. She got out her saxophone and began playing a catchy tune. Soon enough, a scared looking dog started roaring. However, after hearing a couple of seconds of the saxophone, he or she stopped, and started dancing. The dog was very fond of the tune. "Awwww... I can't shoot you..." she said with despair in her voice. All of a sudden, Floyd was seen running from an insane cat with a dagger in its hand. Floyd had his blowdart gun. Floyd kept running. Soon enough, he reached the others. "Someone, shoot the freaking monster." he sang outloud. All of a sudden, it got shot, right in its butt. Sandy came out of the woods with gun in her hand. "Scored. I kicked it's butt!" she said calmly. "And you shot it." Jude responded. He got on the loudspeaker. "Attention, contestants. The teams are tied at two animals. The next one to bring an animal shot by your dart will when the challenge for his or her team, and a little treat and reward." Sandy went over to the buffet. She started eating some grilled chicken and mashed potatoes. Floyd went over there, only to be stopped by Jude. "No no bro. That over there is food for people who have shot animals. You didn't." he said. Floyd sat down, upset looking. "I'm pissed." he said. The camera showed Jake, still in the hole. He was waking up from the dart. "Oh right. I shot myself." he said. Jake then sat down and did nothing. Soon enough, however, Devon was seen. Devon started taking a pee on the leaves, and the pee sank into the hole. "Fresh water!" Jake said. He put his tongue out, and sadly for him, the pee went on his face and tongue. Jake wiped his face and tongue with his shirt. "EWWWWW!" The camera showed Caty, Phoebe and Sandy. They were eating some berries. "So girls, who should we vote off if we lose tonight?" Sandy asked. Phoebe wrote in her notebook. "I say Keyonte. Dude's a complete ghetto gangster." Caty agreed. "Yeah, he's mean and annoying. And that's saying something for my standards." The camera showed Abby, who was playing her saxophone, leading the dog to the others. Soon enough, they got there, with no problems. "Kill it, Abby! Kill the rat!" Nelson said with cuts and scratches on his face. Abby sighed. "I can't. It's to cute." she said. Mordecai and Carissa ran to them after hearing screams. Carissa shot the animal, and won the challenge. "Those dogs are the winners of todays challenge!" Jude said. On the loudspeaker, Jude annouced it. "Everyone may come back now. Challenge is over. Dogs are victorious today! Kittens, I'll be seeing your paws at the elimination ceremony. Be prepared." Jude said, taking the shot animals. Mordecai looked at Jude. "Yo, host man, what's for dinner, I'm starving?" Jude chuckled. "You're looking at it." Jude said, holding up a dog and cat. He walked off to do whatever he had to do. The camera showed the nineteen teenagers in the mess hall. They were all waiting for there food in line. Jude was seen behind the counter with Samson. "Rabid Dogs, I forgot to mention your reward. You guys get to choose!" said Jude. "Sweet!" Jing said. She then realized something. "Holy crap, that's my first line this whole chapter. I'm so devoloped!" she said produly. "She's devoloped alright." Devon said to himself. Jude then looked at them. "Would you guys let me finish? Ok, so, we have five boxes. Box one, box two, box three, box four, box five. One of you will choose one box, and you will get that prize. So who wants to do it?" Jude asked. Carissa stepped upfront. "I'll do it. I made the last shot." "Go for it." Abby said. Carissa then looked at the boxes. "I choose box number five." she said. Jude opened the box, where it revealed a bunch of index cards. "Now, you must pick a number one through twenty." he said, looking at the index cards. "Thirteen." she said. "On these shows, they want to trick you. So I picked an unlucky number. Common sense." Jude chuckled. "Good thinking. However, your prize is a spa trip! You and your team will be attending the spa resort. Enjoy facials, massages, and much more! You'll return home in three days, when your next challenge begins. Have fun!" he said. A blue helicopter was seen outside. All the Rabid Dogs ran to it. "Peace and quiet, here we come." Brooklyn cheered. Jude looked at the cats. "Yeah, well, sucks to be you. I'll see you tonight at the first elimination for you guys." he said, walking outside. The cats looked at each other, and went back to there area. The camera showed the females first, in there area. There stuff was all over the muddy wet place, due to the cabins being sold. "Ugh. Everything is dirty!" Ilex screamed. She calmed down. Jude then appeared on the loudspeaker. "You guys are allowed to move anywhere you want in the arena, as long as you don't move up the mountain. That's restricted." Ilex got her things. "We should find better shelter." she said, grabbing her dirty clothes. She walked away, and the others did the same thing. "How about under a tree? We'll have shelter." Bryce said. The others agreed, and ran off to a set of trees. William R. looked around. "What should we do, for like, beds and stuff?" William R. asked, curious. "I think we should make some hammocks from seaweed, grass, leaves and more." "Great idea!" Floyd said, taking some leaves from trees he climbed up on. "Miguel, get the vines. Those will be great for beds!" In the cofnessional, Annie is shown. "Ok, so, I'm actually gonna miss those nasty cabins. We don't even have a tent or anything. We're starting from scratch." Everyone was seen grabbing leaves and bushes for there hammocks. Floyd was done, and laying on his. It was shown that he put his valuables in a tree hollow. It showed some cheese in a ziplock bag, a microphone and a dagger. Ilex and Phoebe were seen done with there hammocks. They were sitting on them. "These are actually pretty comfy." Phoebe said, breaking the silence. Caty then finished hers, which was above Phoebe. "O-M-G, they so are!" William R. finished his hammock, which had a roof made of wood. He jumped his hammock, but it spun over and he fell on the ground. "Well, that was a sad miscalculation." Keyonte finished his, then sprayed it with black spray paint. His hammock was over William R's. "All about the black." he said. He jumped on his and relaxed. Miguel finished his, and layed on it. He held his soccer ball close to him. Sandy finsihed her hammock, which was above Ilex's. "This is like, so rad out man!" she said happily. She kept swinging on it, and had a lot of fun with it. Annie finished hers. She had a pillow and blanket with hers. She got comfortable in hers. Bryce finished his, and his was above Floyds. He had a sturdy one, and a comfortable one. However, all of a sudden, lightning hit the trees, and everyone was electrocuted, especially William R., who had a wooden roof above his head. Everyone was caughing smoke. "This may have not been the best location to be." Phoebe said. The camera went to the Insane Cats at there first elimination ceremony, with the two fires and ten water bottles next to Jude. "Welcome cats. How'd you guys do without your cabins?" "We got electrocuted." said William R. coughing up smoke. "So yeah, we had a great time!" he said sarcastically. Jude laughed. "Better ratings. The more drama and pain means higher ratings. And better the ratings, better my paycheck. And we all know that needs to be high." "Oh haha." said Ilex sarcastically. Jude looked at a clipboard. "Yeah, I get about seven thousand per episode. And now, let's get it. It's time for, the vote revealing. If I call your name, come get your bottle of water. At the final two, the eliminated person will take there bottle of water, and pour out this fire." "Cool beans bro." Sandy said. Jude moaned. "Why does Sandy have to be safe?" he asked himself. "Ok, Sandy, come get your bottle of water. And Floyd, you can come up here too." Floyd and Sandy both got there bottles of water. "Bryce, Keyonte, and Caty may come up here as well." Jude said. Bryce walked up, only to get pushed over by an excited Caty. "Let's see who's left. Phoebe, Miguel, Ilex, William R. and Annie. Let me declare that Phoebe and Annie are safe. Heck, even creepy Ilex." he said. They all got up to get there water bottles. Jude smiled. "Hmmmm... the Spanish jock and the picked on by the jock kid." Jude said. "But who's gonna make it? The person eliminated is..." ... ... ... ... ... ... "... Miguel!" said Jude. "Looks like William R. is safe." Jude declared. Miguel got up. "Fine, like I needed this crappy show. I'll see you all in Hell. Especially Bryce!" Bryce looked around. "What did I do?" he acted. Miguel got his water bottle, poured out his fire, and stood there. Jude was stamping papers. "Alright, Miguel. You are now eliminated from this game. I stamped your players packet, and you're out. However, you will have a chance to return." "Wait, what?" Miguel asked. Jude laughed. "Hmm... thought the Dogs would've told you. Well, in one episode, all he eliminated contestants will compete in a challenge to return. If you win, you'll return. But until then, we'll see you later, bro." Jude said. Miguel looked upset. "Still didn't want to be voted off. Be ready, because this Mexican is coming back!" Miguel said. He then took the Trail of Shame and boarded the Jeep of Losers. Jude smiled. "Well, that was pretty shocking. Night you guys." The camera showed Miguel on the Jeep. He looked upset, with his head in his hands. "Well, yeah. I blew it. Kinda stinks being voted off second. But I am going to return. And, I found out Bryce played me. He will get his revenge. You'll see. Oh well. This is Miguel, signing off." Ilex was shown in the confessional, laughing. "Oh my God. He thinks Bryce did it. I'm off the hook. I convinced my girls to do it. Trust me, I'm gonna win this. Now, I've got the plans." Bryce was shown in the confessional. "Yes, I voted for him, and I did partially cause it, getting Keyonte, William R. and Floyd to vote with me. Dude was a total threat. Nothing personal."